I Wanted Normal
by ReleaseThePain
Summary: Alex has a mental illness, she moves to Forks to be normal, but when Forks is filled with the supernatural, how normal can she be. Being normal can never be easy when you never seem to attract normal friends. When all you want is everything you can't have, you get a choice. Normality or Happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria Jayden Deviant:

Age: 15

Appearance: 5'7" 125lbs, 'a' cup chest, size 2 jeans, manic panic rockabilly blue hair with purple bangs and blonde underneath to just below her breasts, pale, amber eyes.

Piercings: nose, eyebrow, lower belly button, snakebites, and hips.

Tattoos: Memento Mori (across chest), Wings (one a dragons the other an angel across back), bar code (right wrist), says Rebelled (across knuckles), and a dragon winding down her right leg

From: Saint Cloud, Minnesota

Some Background: She's been hospitalized for the past year for depression and self-harm, now she is being released and hoping to start over, without anyone knowing about her hospitalization and struggle over her mental health.

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: I know a lot of people think depression and mental illness gets over used in stories, but the facts are that depression and self-harm are a problem in life, people do suffer from it, so I am going to involve it within this story… A bit of this story is based off me and my experiences, not all of it but some. I do not plan to have this story revolve around depression, not at all, I just felt I needed to write about problems real people have.**

**On to the story… it's a little short because I just wanted to get something out there to get the story going, the chapters will lengthen up as the story continues.**

**Alex's point of view;**

I took one last look around the small white room, feeling nervous about leaving the hospital that has been my home for about a year. I had already packed the few belongings that I have; clothes, CDs, a few pairs of boots, sketch pad, art supplies, books, notebooks and my IPod. Physically I'm ready. I'm ready to start over, to not be seen as the 'mental' or 'crazy' one. Mentally is a different story, depression doesn't just go away, it's always hiding in the shadows, ready to rear its ugly head. Maybe that's why I need to leave, I may not be able to disperse the depression, but maybe I can hide it from the rest of the world.

Before leaving the hospital, I stopped off at one of the monitored computers and searched for where to go. I need a small town, not many people, preferably without too much sun; I like jeans and sweatshirt weather. After about half an hour of searching, I finally narrowed down my decision. I know exactly where I'll go.

Before I could leave, I need to make a quick stop. There is an organization called PWE; Protect With Equality. Since I am emancipated and have been hospitalized for mental illness, this organization is paying for the rent for the first month in an apartment around any place I choose to stay, to help me get restarted living freely. I had to stop at the organization and let them know where I have decided to live. I plan to get a job within the first month while the rent is paid for then slowly pay PWE back with donations whenever I have the extra money to do so.

One of the nurses from the hospital dropped me off at the organizations home office. Luckily the office was next door to where I have to go to catch my flight to Seattle, so I can walk there. I waited in the office for ten minutes before being called back to talk to one of the leaders of the organization. He was a tall man about 6'4" and stocky, but he had a soft expression on his faced, making him seem more welcoming and friendly.

"What can I do for you today Ms. Deviant?" he asked, his voice laced with exasperated kindness. He must be tired of dealing with "mental" people all the time.

"I'm here to decide where I will be living from now on. I'm going to Forks, Washington." I said lightly. I really wanted to snap at him for how he was speaking in that annoyed tone but I decide its best not mess with the guy writing the check for your new apartment.

"Alright." He said, quickly going into his computer and reserving me an apartment, and he then paid for it online too so I didn't need to keep track of a check.

I thanked him quickly then headed off to buy my plane ticket. It was about a five minute walk, with dodging through all the people leaving the airport. Once I got inside, I went straight to go buy the ticket, once that was done I still had a two hour wait till the flight actually left, so I placed my ear buds in my ears, listening to Bring Me The Horizon on repeat. I sat like that for an hour and a half and decided to use that last half an hour to get comfortable in my seat on the plane, and hopefully fall asleep before anybody can sit by me.

Once I got settled, I placed my ear buds back in and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about and hoping for Forks to be the right choice for me, small secluded and maybe I'll even be able to be normal again. No longer be the 'crazy' one. I'll just be me.

AUTHOR SPEAKING: once again sorry it isn't much; the next chapter will be longer. I'm not one of those authors who will refuse to update because they didn't get any reviews but I just want to say I have never been thde best writer so I'd really like constructive criticism, I need it. I used to have a different account on this site but I never got into it so I'm trying again, so please help me become better writer and feel free to harass med when I don't update often enough. Thanks everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR SPEAKING: first of all I want to give a big thanks to JCreader. Depression and self-harm have both been a part of me for years, so seeing your review about hoping I get better, that meant a lot, it made my day so thank you. Secondly, another chapter for you guys, that's pretty obvious since it's posted below, but I just want to let everyone know that yes I am posting a second day in a row, honestly it won't always be like that. Due to my mental health, knowledge bowl competitions and I don't always have internet access, it won't always be possible but I will try to post at least once a week or week and a half. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**_

Alex's Point of View:

Stepping off of the plane, I immediately noticed all of the people scurrying and shoving around to get to where they needed to be. Why couldn't they just avoid people instead of forcing them out of the way? I'll never understand, why people choose to do the things they do. To avoid all the rude people, I decided to wait around awhile, in hopes that most of the people will disperse. To help pass the time, I pulled out my sketch pad out from my carry-on bag. I'm not the best at deciding what to draw. While looking around for inspiration, I saw a dark black and white wolf post card in the window of one of the shops. That's perfect. I let my soft _**(for those who don't know, drawing pencils come in all different hardness's, the hardness of graphite determines how much pressure is needed to draw, the softer graphite is used in sketches, darker for shading and going over lines.)**_ graphite pencil lightly skim across the think canvas paper. I noticed I didn't have my colored pencils; they must be in my regular bag, so I used my different drawing pencils, turning the wolf into a deep silvery gray color.

After finishing my drawing, I lightly closed the sketch pad, and scanned the room to make sure most of the crowd had run off. Most of the crowd was gone, only about fifteen people remained. I could deal with this many, so I headed off to gather my bags. It took about twenty minutes to locate the luggage. I stuffed my carry-on bag into my bigger bag so I wouldn't have to carry so much.

I never really decided what I would do next. I'm not sure how far Forks is from Seattle, and I need as much money for food and I would probably need to pay for and have a phone. I didn't know how much a taxi ride to Forks would cost, so maybe I can just walk or hitchhike the way there. That will save me some money and I'm sure Forks can't be too far from here.

I need to leave immediately, since I don't know how long this will take, I better get started now and not waste time. As I walked out the air port's doors, I decided I would need to hitch hike first so I at least get a general direction on where I need to go. I also know I need to hitch hike a ride from a girl, so the risk of creeps and rapists decreases.

Blah, why is the airport filled with creepy, old, and scary looking people? I guess I just need to keep looking. I refuse to settle with a creepy rapist. I need a female, who looks kind and also looks like she wouldn't mind taking me.

After searching for another half an hour I finally found the perfect person to ask. I'm sure she will say yes. She looked about sixty years old with a small frame, blondish gray curls and soft facial features. Slowly, I approached the female and tried to speak as kindly as possible, and ignore the fact that I'm not very comfortable around new people, or people in general.

"Hello, I don't mean to trouble you, but I was wondering if there was any way you could give me a ride to Forks or at least part way there. I don't have a ride and I'm not quite sure which way I'm going." I replied hoping that by raising my charm and adding big puppy dog eyes while I spoke would help me.

She looked up at me with her small five foot four frame, and crystalline blue eyes that shined with kindness. "That's about a three hour drive, and unfortunately I can only take you an hour of the way, since I'm headed in that direction. My name is Grace. Grace Fenway. What's yours?" she asked politely. I momentarily paused, surprised by her helping me. I can't imagine what she saw looking at me. Maybe she saw a juvenile delinquent with piercings and tattoos, or maybe I finally met someone who cared more about the inside and not the outside. She didn't act like she even noticed. A small rush of happiness flashed through me at the thought, but slowly faded because it didn't matter, I meant nothing to this lady. I wish I did. I would love to have family like her. I noticed I got lost in thought and quickly replied.

"I'm Lexie Deviant." I chose to say Lexie as it sounded nicer than Alex. "Thank you so much. Whatever distance you can take me is great." I hoped she knew how grateful I truly am.

We didn't talk much during the ride. I think she knew I'm not much of a people person. So instead she just hummed along to the steady beat of music. I love listening to her hum, it is very comforting. I'm not sure how but Grace seemed to win me over easily. She never forced me to talk; she accepted the fact that I am quiet. She doesn't know me yet she is helping me. I don't know if I will ever see her again after this but I really do hope so.

It's almost time for me to leave now, we've been in the car about an hour so I know Grace will have to turn off to wherever she needs to go, leaving me behind. Suddenly, Grace reached over and placed what looked to be a business card in my lap.

"Here, take it. It has my cell phone and home phone numbers on it. You remind me of my late grandchild. Call me if you ever need anything." Hearing her say this brought tears to my eyes. I pushed back the tears, although the stinging feeling the tear left remained. I thanked Grace one last time as she pulled into the gas station.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked.

"I'm sure." I replied as I took a step out of the vehicle pulling my bag along behind me. I turned and watched Grace Fenway drive away. One tear slowly escaped my eye, and slid down my cheek. One thought took over my mind. I will repay her for her kindness.

_**AUHOR SPEAKING: So what do you guys think? It's a little longer then the last chapter, and I hope to still increase the length. Also do you guys feel I am spending t much time on how Alex gets there? Because I see a lot of stories with time skips and I'm not a fan of that, and I feel like most stories goes so fast in to the main plot without spending time on normal life and adjustments before the meet all the Twilight characters. What is your opinion on that? Feel free to let me know.**_

_**Oh and I have decided I am going to have a song for of the day. Well at least for the days I update… The songs have no correlation to the story. TODAYS SONG: Battle Scars by Paradise Fears.**_


End file.
